Learning the Demon Way
by seastar529
Summary: Rin doesn't know much about being a demon, Amaimon shows up one day and gives his a family present. Something is going to go wrong because he now has something to connect him to Satan and his demonic family and seeds of doubt has been planted in his mind. Who are the 'others? What can they do? What is a mate? What is an alpha? Amaimon is not a child of Satan's, this is not incest.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone that reads this. BEFORE YOU READ, there are a few things I want you guys all to know in advanced. This is so that you also know that I DON'T WANT FLAMES.

This is Amaimon X Rin, and while they are still guys in this (if you don't like boy X boy please leave) they ARE NOT BROTHERS. I will say this again NOT BROTHERS.

Rin's powers have slowly increased so that he can talk to demons regularly.

Yukio may or may not be a demon later on.

This story focuses on Rin and Amaimon's relationship, Yukio and Rin's brotherhood, and Satan being a little less evil than people think he is (will be explained).

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/ Ao No Exorcist.

I will try to update as much as I can, but really this is just to put my idea out there so I know if I should continue.

######################

"My prince, why do you side with those disgusting humans?" a coal tar hummed as it floated contently around his master's head. The other coal tar around hummed in complete agreement trying to get closer to Rin. "Why do you desert us so?"

"Leave me alone." Rin growled making the coal tar whine as their instincts clashed. On one hand they always obeyed their master, on the other they always stay near their master. He groaned in annoyance, "Alright you can stay just shut up already."

"We only want what's best for you master. Its safer in Gehenna where there are many guards to protect you and teachers to teach you. The humans of this world are treacherous things that will kill you. We don't want that!" another coal tar whimpered nuzzling against the half-demon prince.

Rin was trying to actually get homework done for once, and just to spite him it seemed, fate made all the coal tar in the area to decide at once that it needed to be by Rin.

"They are correct young one, it would be better if you went home to Gehenna." An emotionless voice rang out making every one of the coal tar squeal. Rin turned to see Amaimon standing on his windowsill, nail in his mouth and staring at him. "It isn't right for you to be here in Assiah."

"What are you doing here?" Rin snarled reaching for his sword which laid right next to him. As soon as he moved the coal tar raced out of the room, they were scared of the amount of power clashing.

"Amongst other things, I was watching a clueless kid converse with pets." Amaimon sneered.

"They aren't my pets. In fact I'm pretty sure they aren't anyone's pets." Rin stood up. "So don't call them that."

"They're weak and useless while you are the son of Lord Satan himself. You're higher in rank and power than most full grown demons even though you have not come into your own powers. That has never happened before, even the other sons or daughters of Satan needed their own powers to become strong, some aren't even worth the food that they eat still. Because of your strength many demons will want to be noticed by you, it's only natural. Amaimon released his nail.

"What do you mean; I haven't come into my demon powers? I have shot blue flames at you and burned you." Rin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Those were inherited from your father, most demons get more than just some inherited skills. And even if you did not gain any powers or skills of your own Satan has many lesser powers that you can still inherit when they want to be made known." Amaimon tilted his head. "Did Big Brother Mephisto not tell you this?"

"No, big brother Mephisto did not tell me this. In fact he doesn't tell me most stuff. I only found out he was a demon because of the Vatican." Rin was still a little upset about that, and the fact he hadn't been informed before that Mephisto was a son of Satan. "Which reminds me, are you or aren't you a son of Satan."

"I'm not, but Satan says one day I will be part of the family. I do not know what that means though." Amaimon muttered the last part. "But I should continue with what we were talking about. When you do in fact get your own powers and learn how to use them, you may end up being second only to Satan himself. Of course if this happens you will be forced to fight Mephisto until one of you two submit."

"Any other useful information Mephisto _conveniently_ left out?" Rin asked making a mental list of things to hit his elder half brother for.

"Well, since you're in Assiah any demon can and will challenge you for your title as prince of Gehenna. If they make you submit in a fight this happens." The king of earth gave something akin to a cringe. "It would be disgusting to have demons like that ruling Gehenna. Thankfully though, you're other brothers would never allow it."

"My other brothers?" Rin asked.

"Astaroth, Lucifer, Egyn, Azazel, Beelzebub, and Iblis. The other Demon Kings besides Mephisto and I. They are going to be in charge of teaching you control of your powers probably." Amaimon was still emotionless but Rin imagined that anyone else would be grinning at his clueless ness. "Otherwise you would easily lose."

Something inside Rin snapped, "I will not lose."

"Careful young one." Amaimon told him, "It is no good to get emotional; those emotions will hinder your ability to control your powers. It is also no good to listen to your instincts when you have no idea what they are really saying."

"So you want me to become emotionless." Rin sneered. He completely ignored the second part.

"No, I just advise you to get less excited until you know what you are doing." The green-haired one cocked his head. "It's in your best interest."

"Since when did you ever care about my well being?" Rin questioned. Mind you through this whole conversation he had kept his hand on his weapon at all times.

"As long as you are alive, I have someone to play with and Gehenna has a semblance of balance. If you were to be hurt a lot or Satan forbid killed. . . . your brothers would destroy everything." The green-haired demon said this as if it was a normal thing, which Rin guessed it was to demons.

"They don't know me." Rin frowned.

Amaimon looked almost confused, "Do they need to? You are their blood, one of their youngest brothers."

Rin almost laughed, "That doesn't mean too much, I mean yes it connects us but how much more can that mean?"

Amaimon bit down on his nail again a little harder than last time, "Maybe not much to humans but demons value blood ties very highly. And this is what I was talking about earlier."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"You have no idea about your demon side. You do not understand instincts or actions that you do unknowingly. You do not know what a mate is, or understand the need for an alpha to guide you. How could you when all you know is what those humans taught you." Amaimon looked almost sad. "It is not right, even young demons know such things."

"Mate? Alpha?" Rin asked.

Amaimon sighed, "We have gotten off topic. I came here for another reason besides listening to you talk to coal tars."

Rin's grip on his sword tightened considerably.

"Not to fight." The elder demon sighed, "I've been going too easy on you because you think you can win any time that we fight."

Rin almost growled but Amaimon held up a hand to silence him.

The elder demon waved his hands and a new sword appeared.

Amaimon held it with both hands, "Lord Satan tasked me with bringing this to you. It was made under the unanimous decision of your family. This does not happen often."

"My family. . ."

"Voted to give you another weapon, knowing your little problem with showing your flames. They don't like you hiding who you are, but also see this as a chance to give you a sword worthy of a demon prince." Amaimon shoved it into Rin's arms. "Just take it."

The sword was beautiful to Rin. It was the same type as Kurikara. Its hilt was made from bone, carved with the words Et Non Flectetur. "Never bow." Rin muttered.

"Very good." Amaimon nodded.

The blade shone like diamonds and was as smooth as glass. Rin could see no marks of imperfection. Finally on the bottom of the sword was a glowing red gem, the gem reeked of power.

"That gem is made from your family's power." Amaimon informed Rin.

"Nice." Rin muttered, he had an undeniable and very scary attachment to the thing though.

**It is very nice. **

That voice. . . . It haunted Rin since the time he had heard it last. "Satan."

**Aww, you can call me daddy if you want.**

"Where are you?" Rin growled.

**I'm not in Assiah my young one, so you cannot hug daddy yet.**

"Why would I want to?" Rin looked really confused.

**You will want to soon enough my young one. If not because you love daddy, it will be because I have done so much so that we can have a relationship. I mean it isn't easy agreeing with your brothers, and it is definitely not easy making a sword that won't try and take over you.**

"I don't understand why you're giving this to me, I'm an exorcist. That family excuse only brings you so far." Rin looked to his companion.

**The demons of Assiah tend to go a little crazy after a while. They think they can disobey the crown while they are there. I can't have that now can I? **

"So you're using me." Rin summed.

**What do you think happens when you 'kill' demons in Assiah?**

"They die?" Rin guessed.

**My poor naïve child. No, despite what you exorcists think, the demon does not die. It only comes back to Gehenna and gets scolded.**

"You need a better punishment system."

**You wouldn't be saying that if you knew our system. Anyway, I just felt I should let you know that this sword will sometimes create a bond between you and the demon this **_**sends back**_**.**

"Why would I want that?" Rin asked harshly.

Amaimon cut in, "They can really help you when you fight the _others_."

"The others?" Rin questioned.

"Mistakes made from the clash of God's and Satan's powers. They try to kill demons and humans a like however no matter how many we kill they somehow spawn again; even though God and Satan have not clashed in years."

"What are they called?"

**They have no names.**

"Well why haven't you told the exorcists?" Rin asked.

Amaimon snorted, "They believe we are lying scum who want to stab them in the back. Nothing we say is ever the truth so why would they believe us in this."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "That's harsh."

"I'm done with this." The earth king sighed. "I'm bored. When you figure out who you really are tell me. Your family knows and I know, and the whole Gehenna knows. Yet you know nothing.

And with that the green-haired demon jumped out the window, disappearing. Satan was quiet, and his presence dulled. And Rin had a feeling that this had started something he would probably regret.

Outside Amaimon growled, "What in the name of Gehenna was that?"

##########################

***twiddles thumbs* hiiiiiii. What did you guys think? I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and make me happy. If you guys like it I will continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist

Honestly, I was not expecting such a good response this early in the story so thank you soooooo much.

######################################

"MEPHISTO!" Rin's roar bounced off the walls of the principal's office. "Get out here you over dressed clown."

"Little brother, to what do I owe the honor of this visit." The lord of time smiled, it was full of sarcastic humor like Mephisto knew what Rin was doing there but just wanted to bug the younger one. Which was entirely possible.

"What the hell-," Rin was interrupted.

"Gehenna, Rin, Gehenna." Mephisto corrected like Rin was a kindergartener.

"What the _Gehenna_ have you not been telling me? Because by the way Amaimon talks to me it is a whole lot." The half-demon crossed his arms.

Mephisto raised an eyebrow, "You trust Amaimon more than me? I'm hurt little brother, I'm blood related he is just an intruder."

Rin let out a growl without thinking about it.

"Or not an intruder. I personally have no troubles with him, I thought you did though." Mephisto told his pacifistically

"I want to know what you're not telling me." Rin snarled.

Mephisto laughed, loudly and clearly. "If I were to tell you that, we would be here for years my younger brother. I have a lot of secrets, many you would not like to hear. But I think that you want to know about your demonic instincts, heritage, and such. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, and I also want to know why you haven't talked to me about any of this before. You're supposed to be teaching me, according to Broccoli." The half-demon sat down on a chair waiting for his answers.

"It's true the elder brothers of a family have to teach the younger one." Mephisto grinned, "But if you want me to teach you, you're going to have to accept a few things first."

"Like what?" the growl was barely held back, but they both knew it was deep in Rin's throat.

"_Likeeeeeeee_ I'm a dominate male and if you ever growl at me again I will teach you in a way that may upset our father." The clown's eyes shone with vicious promise. "I'm a fully grown, full demon who has had thousands of years of training. You can't take me."

Rin glared, "Dominate male . . . meaning what exactly."

The elder sighed, "Dominate male meaning I am the one to be control. In Gehenna there are two types of demons: dominant and submissive. Dominant males and dominant females are more controlling than and not as nice as their submissive counterparts. It also controls who their mates are."

"You lost me."

"Mates or Soul Mates are who demons are meant to be with. Soon enough you'll find your dominant mate." The time lord shrugged.

"Wait, wait, wait my dominant mate? How do you know that I'm submissive?" Rin backed the train up really quick.

Mephisto giggled kind of like a girl, making Rin really think he wasn't getting the right information. "All half-demons are submissive. It's just the way things are in our world."

"That's-," Rin choked as his elder brother slapped him.

"Its how things work, I suggest you just stop trying to rebel. When you realize your mate all you will want is to please him or her. And the only way to do that is to submit and listen to them." Mephisto traced the bruises already starting to form. "Understand."

"I'll never do that." Rin let out another growl and then froze remembering his brother's warning.

"You're the one getting hurt in the end." Mephisto sneered.

#################################

Rin yelled as he punched the brick wall over and over again. This wall was installed by the exorcists for when Rin was mad, they really didn't want to be burned. However his friends were silently pleading the exorcists to get a new wall because it had been reduced to dust.

"What's wrong with you?" Bon asked finally, being the only one courageous enough to stand near him in this state of mind.

"Nothing." Rin hissed, some flame leaving his mouth.

"Yeah I believe that, what with your flames coming from your mouth its obvious you're calm as Konekomaru." Bon sneered.

"What do you want me to say then?" Rin sneered.

"Tell us the truth, or is it so hard for you to do that?"

The half-demon glared, "I had a little talk with Mephisto and let's just say I don't like what he said. I don't know if I should trust him or not."

Shima raised an eyebrow, "So you're taking it out on the poor brick wall that has only ever let you hit it?"

Rin smiled bitterly, "That's what it was made for."

The group never noticed that they had an audience, one clown watching his new favorite 'student' and a green-haired demon that wanted to kill Mephisto for angering Rin.

##########################

**I totally left the plot line for this chapter. I guess the fight scene is next chapter.**

**. . . . I mean peaceful, boring scene. . . . I mean what fight scene. *leaves through random appearing door***

**PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.

Sorry for being a little late.

_Any being speaking a language that is not their own._ ###########################

It was in training that Rin got his next taste of the annoying Mephisto. The class was following Yukio and Shura as the two talked about some of the demons the higher exorcists caught but couldn't dispose of.

"This is a Naga." Yukio tried to explain. "As you can see these demons possess serpents, this one is mid-level but seems to give trouble similar to high level demons. This means that it is most likely a nagaraja which are leaders of a Naga clan."

Shura decided to cut in, "They tend to have a few types of poison in their system and can control which poisons it brings up if it tries to bite you. Trust me when I say you guys don't want to face it."

Yukio coughed, "Does anyone know which demon king this demon is kin to?" The Naga bared its teeth at Yukio making Rin growl a little. "Rin?"

Rin wasn't listening though, "_How dare you?_"

The Naga looked up, "You are a demon?"

Shura smirked, "Looks like Rin is talking to the snake . . . what is it saying?"

"_Yes I am, do not hiss at my brother again. Do you understand?_"

The Naga nodded, but it wasn't happy at all.

"_I will change back to human. Will you understand me or are you one of the demons who only speak their language?_"

The Naga hesitated for a moment, "I speak demon better. Human speech is annoying."

Yukio was watching in shock, "When did you learn to-."

Rin shook his head, "It's a natural thing. I can speak demon, and some of the demons can speak human languages so I don't have to."

"Like?"

Rin shrugged, "Most coal tar easily speaks any human language."

"HELLO EXWIRES!" Mephisto yelled making everyone jump, he seriously needed to wear a bell.

"What do you want you clown?" Rin sneered.

Mephisto gave him a tight smile, "Do you not remember our conversation yesterday little brother? Be good to remember your place."

The others in the room shivered slightly; there was something not so pleasant in the air around them.

The Naga gasped lightly, "Are you insane? That's one of the demon kings. He'll kill you!"

"Listen to the Naga." Mephisto sneered, "I won't warn you again."

Rin almost punched the smug clown, but something told him he would regret it.

The one that made the next move however was Yukio. The younger Okumura walked straight up to the eldest son of Satan and poked him hard in the chest, "Mr. Pheles I am a teacher and have no place saying this probably. However I would like to tell you that I don't appreciate you threatening my brother. If you have a problem we can talk like civilized people but until you know how to do that I will have to ask you to leave my brother and I's presence."

The eldest son of Satan's eye twitched in annoyance; Rin suspected it had something to do with the Dominate Male thing he had been talking about. "Of course Mr. Okumura I am sorry to have overstepped my boundaries. However I want to issue a challenge."

"A challenge?" Rin asked.

"No." Yukio answered.

"You haven't even heard it." The clown pouted.

"I don't need to. I have every right to refuse you and I will be doing so. My brother will NOT participate in one of your suicidal games just for your personal amusement."

Shura whispered into the half-demon's hear, "Wow, I never saw Spotty-Four-Eye look so tough before. He is really protective."

"I believe this little challenge can help your brother discover his demon side more nicely. And once he discovers it he will be able to control it better." The demon king explained lightly.

"My brother is doing fine without your corrupted help." Yukio snapped making everyone flinch.

"Not by Gehenna's standards."

Rin was the next one to snap, "What do I have to do?"

Shiemi tried to get his attention, "Rin!"

"That's the spirit!" Mephisto laughed, "Don't worry all you have to do is stay alive while in the arena with this Naga you have so taken to."

Rin smirked, "Easy. The Naga won't hurt me."

"OH?" the demon smirked, "Well it will when it realizes that you are the lost prince of Gehenna . . . knowing the throne you will inherit is up for grabs if someone beats you in a fight and makes you submit."

That got the Naga's attention.

Rin's smirk left his face. "I won't back away. I'm not scared."

The next thing any of them knew Rin was in the arena where they practiced vital skills with the Naga and the rest of them were in the stands.

"Is it true?" the Naga asked.

"_Yes. But before you try and attack may I know your name? My name is Rin._" Rin smiled politely.

"Nagashree." The Naga gave a fanged smile.

"_That is a very beautiful name, it suits you well. In one language here in Assiah it means Snake Goddess._" Rin took a step back as it slithered closer.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. I will kill you and become a high level demon to save my family."

"_Save your family? Sorry that was rude I shouldn't ask if it does not concern me. Is there anyway you would spare me?_" Rin asked. He didn't want to hurt the poor thing because it was doing something for its family.

"It is nothing to do with you." The Naga snarled.

"_Alright. Well I hope your family gets saved from whatever misfortune it has suffered._" Rin said stopping his movement. "_No one should suffer._"

"MOVE OKUMURA! THAT THING WILL KILL YOU!" Bon yelled angrily from his seats.

The serpent slowly moved up Rin's body wrapping itself around and around, and this thing was LONG. Its head ended up resting on Rin's neck almost like a puppy would rest its head on its master.

"RIN!" Shiemi and oddly enough Izumo yelled.

Yukio was about to get up when he found his body unable to move. His eyes went to where Mephisto was sitting and smirking.

"Thank you." The serpent told the half-demon before plunging its fangs into him. But for some reason the only thing that happened was he saw a memory of Nagashree's.

X _MEMORY _X

_"Papa, why are you so sick?" a younger humanoid Nagashree asked sitting next to an older male's bed. She was wearing a nice looking robe of pure green._

_ "Shree, this sickness is from a Naberius that hated our clan. I took this on to protect you all and when I die I want you all to stay happy." The older man smiled at her revealing his pointed teeth._

_ "It's your fault Shree!" another male, probably her brother sneered. "You just had to tick off the Naberius. He wanted you dead and papa took your place. How dare you sit here and cry you should be begging forgiveness." _

_ "Askook!" the father admonished, "She is just a child, besides the Naberius was already planning to kill us. It wasn't her fault."_

_ "Mom and Chu'a feel the same." Askook snarled._

_ The father sighed, "Remember this wound may not kill me."_

_ The other male slapped Nagashree, "If he does dies the family will kill you as well."_

X END MEMORY X

"_That's horrible!_" Rin whispered as Nagashree uncurled herself from his body. "_You want to get a cure don't you?_"

Nagashree nodded, "The only way is to get a higher class demon to make it happen."

Rin frowned, "_Maybe one of my brothers can help. Though it's a longshot its worth a try._"

The serpent looked at him in shock, "You would really do that?"

The half-demon only smiled in response.

**HAHAHAHA, this was very nice to watch. HAHAHAHA! **

Rin, Mephisto and Nagashree almost peed jumped in fear. Amaimon who had been on the ceiling almost fell off the rafters and all the humans . . . didn't do anything?

**Humans cannot hear me my son. But what we really need to talk about is your offering to help when you so doubt your brother's connection to you.**

"_I was hoping that this could start something. It was worth a shot!_" Rin flushed horribly making al of the full demons chuckle.

**No worries my son, I said I was amused not that it was a bad idea. Besides if they refuse you could always do it yourself remember? You're a high level demon to.**

"_The problems with me trying to do it is immense. One, the demons would probably not believe me. Two, I wouldn't know how to talk to them. And three, which I believe is more important than the others by just a smidge, I WOULD HAVE TO GO TO GEHENNA._" Rin rubbed his hands together absent mindedly.

**True, and right now I don't think Gehenna is ready for you. Not that you aren't ready but Gehenna is having a minor problem as soon as that is over I will bring you here to meet everyone and be crowned prince.**

"_I never said I wanted to be prince._" Rin said sitting down, he was tired of standing around to talk.

**I know that but the way you handled a situation like that shows me you could really help Gehenna. Unless you are forced to submit you are prince.**

Up in the stand Mephisto spit out his water at that little comment, "_Father he is just a boy, and a submissive to top it off!_"

**Oh go jump off a ledge Samuel. Submissive demons are no longer looked down upon, the only difference is submissive demons are better at taking care of home than dominants. The only one who really still follows that way of thinking is you, if I feel Rin is going to be strong one day you will bow down on your knees and agree because I am so much better than you. UNDERSTAND?**

"_Of course father, I am sorry to displease you._" Mephisto groaned bowing his head slightly much to the confusion of the ex-wires and teachers who had been watching them all talk into space with slight shock. "_Please forgive my stepping over the line._"

**All is forgiven my son, you may be a dominate male but I still overrule you until you beat me in a fight. And we all know that will never happen. SO STOP BULLYING YOUR BROTHERS BECAUSE I'M SICK AND TIRED OF WATCHING AND HEARING IT!**

Nobody noticed that Amaimon left the room, or that Satan was ever conversing with the demons in the room. The only thing left on Rin's mind was. . .

How can he help Nagashree?

#################################

**Hello my pretties, how are you guys today. Did I make up for that little break with this chapter? The next wait is indefinite because I'm working on multiple chapters of different stories.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THAT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.

###########################

Rin grinned at Nagashree who decided to wrap herself around his body in a snaky hug. She nuzzled her scaly head under his and was all around happy for the rest of the day.

"Thank you so much for this my prince." Nagashree told him.

"_I did nothing; I'm only going to ask my brothers to do the hard work. Really I have done nothing._" Rin grinned sheepishly.

"Oh contraire." A voice said behind them, as soon as it sounded the world began to crumble as both of them whine at the presence of a more powerful demon. "Please don't do that."

The man before them had hair of red, orange and yellow like flames. His eyes were the color red, so dark they looked like they were going to burn the two weaker ones. He stood tall, much taller than either of them. He wore a grown of rubies on his head . . . and a red cloak.

"King Iblis, I can't believe I am in yet another king's presence. This is amazing!" The Naga greeted bowing her head so far that it touched the ground. Rin was frozen in place, part of him saying bow and the other saying he should not bow.

"You're not going to bow little one?" Iblis asked raising an eyebrow. To answer Rin only moved his hand to his new sword just in case his brother had to idea to attack. "I see . . . very well then."

Iblis moved faster than Rin and in one second flat scooped the young demon into a giant vice-like . . . . Hug? Wait was Iblis sniffing him? Rin tried to struggle but immediately felt himself restrained. "Stop little brother, you must be checked."

Rin growled, "I don't have fleas!"

He was hit on the head, "Do not growl, is it so wrong that I want to make sure I know my brother's scent?" Rin just blinked, "Right! You were brought up human and still do not understand your demon side. Sorry little brother I forgot how bad Samuel is at teaching."

Rin cocked his head adorably, or at least that's what Iblis and Nagashree thought of it, he looked like a little puppy.

Iblis sighed, "To start with demons rely a lot on scents. I memorized your scent like al our brothers are going to do. You and the other one are by far the youngest of our siblings and for that we are very protective." He breathed deeply, "To know you have been on earth unknowing of whom you are really angers us."

"Just because I didn't know I was a demon doesn't mean I didn't know who I was." Rin corrected despite the nagging voice telling him to be quiet, "I am Rin Okumura, the guy who beats bullies in fights and will never back down."

Iblis smirked, "You're a submissive."

Rin's flames flared slightly becoming visible to all around, "I DON'T CARE!"

Iblis raised an eyebrow before making a weird motion with his hand; Rin's flames immediately left his control and began listening to Iblis. "Brother I am the King of Fire. As a fire demon I would technically be your king if you were not another son of Satan." He let the flames wrap around his hand, "You have control over it most of the time but when your emotions get out of control it disobeys, am I correct?"

Rin nodded shamefully.

Iblis watched him confused, "Why the shame my little brother, at your age that is very impressive."

"What?" the half-demon asked, "Mephisto said I was doing bad by Gehenna's standards."

Iblis sneered, "Mephisto isn't a fire demon, and in fact he is basically the lord of lies. Do not fret I can teach you the ways of fire, I am the best teacher around you know." The king chuckled, "And I would also like to help with your instincts training, though I have no doubt father wants us to hold back on that for at least a few more days."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"In a few days time a Gehenna Gate will appear, and you will have the choice to come to Gehenna for a little while or stay here if you are not ready." Iblis smiled.

Rin shook his head, "Satan said that Gehenna 'wasn't ready for me'; his exact words."

**That is true, and the reason why is I wanted to make sure everything was in order when you stepped foot into your true home for the first time in years. I don't want you to hate it.**

"Father, I was wondering when you would pop in." Iblis acknowledged.

**Iblis as lovely as this show was you need to come back to Gehenna right now. Leave your brother to think on if he wants to come or not.**

"As you wish." And with that the King of Fire disappeared.

Rin was aghast . . . go to Gehenna?

###################################

**Okay not the longest, but I felt this was enough.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist

############################

For the next few days Rin went around in autopilot. He had no real emotion as he talked to his friends, his fights with Mephisto were blank and dull, and frankly Yukio was tired of watching his shell of a brother.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked when they were both in their dorm room. Rin almost jumped at the unexpected question.

"What?" Rin asked frowning at the younger.

Yukio rolled his eyes and walked over to his brother. Leaning down he stared Rin straight in the eye and said very slowly, "What is wrong with you, you've been acting strange."

Rin sighed and looked up at the top bunk of the bed, "You would hate me, another reason I shouldn't do it. But at the same time you would hate me just as much as you already do if I don't go."

Yukio's frown deepened, "What are you rambling on about?"

Ron shook his head, "If I go I can get answers that I will never get here. But on the other hand do I want to know some of the things I learn?"

Yukio hit him on the shoulder, "Rin what are you talking about?"

The half demon turned, and all Yukio could see in his eyes was sadness, "I have to choose between you and being true to myself don't I?"

#################################

After he had probably freaked Yukio Rin felt himself slip into a depression, not because he didn't know what to do but because he did. One time when Rin and Yukio were still closer than anything else Yukio had made Rin promise to always be himself . . . even if it meant losing Yukio himself. Rin had of course protested but Yukio always knew how to make Rin do exactly what he wanted.

So the day that Rin felt a more demonic presence in the world the half demon let out only one tear . . . and that tear was the only one his brother's words allowed.

_**If you have to choose between being true to yourself and me always choose being true to yourself big brother. If you do that I can never truly be lost because I will ALWAYS love you and be proud. And when you leave only let out one tear . . . because I'll let out the other one.**_

Rin shook his head that was ridiculous because his brother hated his blood. He was a demon and his twin would always be an exorcist.

_**Don't ever doubt that I care Rin, because you are my favorite person in the world. You're my other half you know.**_

__"That was before I was a demon." Rin sighed.

_**Nothing will ever change between us . . . you'll always be my hero and protector; I'll always be your best friend and little brother. And you know what; I won't let anyone get closer to your heart than me.**_

__Yukio had said it with such conviction that Rin had actually believed it for years to come. After all nothing could break their relationship, until Rin learned the truth. That he was only there to be watched and to be made into a human.

_**You're mine big brother. I love you.**_

__Rin looked up at the sky his eyes shining, "Not anymore Yukio, now you want nothing to do with me."

_**FOREVER!**_

__"Forever isn't as long as we expected." The half demon snorted, but his mutterings were interrupted when the Gehenna Gate appeared in front of him. It was nightfall and under the moonlight it looked even more demonic than usual.

Rin stared at it for a moment thinking it might've been a bad idea.

_**. . . Always choose being true to yourself big brother.**_

__And with that Rin ran straight into the gateway leaving Assiah for what would be a few days, though he didn't know how long it would be.

And a mile away, knowing that his brother was gone from Assiah instinctively Yukio looked up. He smiled softly, removing his glasses so his one tear could fall down his face without being interrupted.

He sighed, "Thank you big brother, I knew you could do it."

_**"I LOVE YOU!"**_

#################################

**I actually had tears writing this; mostly because I feel that there is a deep bond between the twins (some people don't think so because of part of Yukio's act). I just know that Yukio still cares and the sub-plot of this story is Rin and well all his brothers relationship but a lot will have to do with Yukio. And I know a lot of you said have longer chapters you can take a wait . . . but I have a school thing to work on and it will last the rest of the week so I'm going to try and put short chapters up until I can really get time to plan the chapters out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist unfortunately

###################################

Getting into Gehenna is a very painful experience . . . especially for Rin. The gate transported him to Satan's castle, but it was far up in the air making the half demon fall straight down. Rin unfortunately landed straight on his tail; and he let out the shrillest yell anyone would ever hear.

Rubbing his backside Rin looked around the court. It was filled with so many beautiful flowers that it would make Shiemi squeal in happiness. There were benches under the 'trees' for a nice read and it made the air seem peaceful. In fact Rin looked up to see a brilliant blue sun, it was a lot brighter and cleaner than Rin ever thought this place would be.

"It's a beautiful place my dear brother, but you should not be held up here at the moment when father wishes to see you." A nice voice chuckled. It was male, but it was not too deep. Rin looked behind him to see a male with blue, flowing hair and sea green eyes. He was drabbed in robes that contained all the colors of the sea. "Hello my dear brother, I am Egyn demon king of Water."

Rin could only open his mouth and close it a few times as he processed this information.

Egyn smiled again and took Rin by the hand and pulled him into a hug. It lasted a few seconds before Rin heard his brother gag. "You smell horrible! We must get you washed up before you meet father or it will be a disaster."

"Ah." Was all Rin got out as he was harshly pulled to a bath. Demons seemed to really parallel humans because this bath had faucets just like in Assiah.

Egyn smiled as he seemed to know what Rin was thinking, "We only have a few similar appliances to Assiah. These baths are much easier, but besides this we really don't have much technology unless we are fascinated by it."

The bath was filled quickly with hot water that would burn a regular human but Rin found it very enjoyable. So enjoyable that he let out a loud purr.

Egyn laughed, "I'm glad you enjoy this little one. While you wash your body I shall attend to your tail since I very much doubt Samuel taught you proper high gene."

Rin snorted, "He taught me just about nothing."

Egyn sighed like he was very disappointed at that, and Rin felt the elder grab his tail. With out thinking he went to punch the one touching his sensitive appendage, but his fist was caught an inch before it made its target. Egyn looked Rin straight in the eye, "Peace little one, I know I am not your mate but you need someone to take care of your tail until you can do it or you have your mate by your side."

Rin whimpered in confusion and discomfort. There was also a hint of guilt mixed in there from a deeper part of him.

The elder one let one of his hands go to Rin's hair and pet it as he explained, "Demons do not like anyone but their mates or really close family members touching their tail. I may be family but your demon side has been so stifled that it did not recognize me until now as a member of this family. I forgive you for attacking me."

The guilt diminished easily and was replaced with another deep purr. Egyn nodded to himself and again touched Rin's tail, not getting the same reaction as before. In fact Rin let himself enjoy his brother's affection. Egyn but a special shampoo onto his tail, and gave it a specific treatment; brushing it and shining it. And when his brother was done treating his tail all he could think about was how nice it felt.

Rin easily washed the rest of him. And when he got out robes were forced into his arms.

"These are going to be what you wear in your meeting with our family." Egyn told him. "I had a feeling you would look very nice in dark blue and black."

And Rin definitely did, the robes were snug enough to show his muscles but was not making it hard to breath or walk.

Rin blushed slightly as he realized he had no idea what to do when he faced the rest of his family. He hadn't thought about what might happen, only taking a leap of faith that things would be alright.

Egyn smacked him on the back of the head, "You'll do fine. Trust me when I say everyone will love you."

Rin stared at him like he was crazy.

Unfortunately before they could say anything else, a servant appeared in the door, "Lord Satan has requested that you appear before him at this moment in time."

Rin gulped, but when he felt his brother put a hand on his shoulder he had no room left to think as his surroundings turned to colors and the wind blew like it was pushing him somewhere. In almost a blink of an eye he was right in front of a man seated on a throne.

The man was tall with dark blue hair, his eyes constantly changed but the most recognizable color was when it was sky blue. His skin was pale, and he was drabbed in black robes with blue flames licking its edges and occasionally jumping out into space. Unlike what Rin had imagined, Satan has a kind smile on his lips and his eyes were soft as he gazed upon the half-demon.

There were other demons, his brothers, in thrones all around the room.

"Seeing you in person is so much better than fleeting glances from the eyes of humans." Satan stood, his towering frame showed how strong he was. "I almost thought this day would not come."

"Um I know this will sound rude." Rin muttered. "But aren't you supposed to be crazy, evil, and extremely crazy?"

Satan actually laughed at the young demon, "When I go to Assiah, or even project myself to someone in Assiah I tend to go mad. I'm more powerful than anything in that world and because of it the space around me distorts my image. Of course I am technically evil to demons who do not obey me and humans who just annoy me . . . but you are my kid, my youngling. Barely even fifteen! Hardly an appropriate age to be out of my protection or reach!"

Rin frowned, "Eighteen is when you go off into the world in Assiah."

"Good Gehenna!" someone coughed. Rin looked to see a male with blond hair, pale skin, and green eyes. His robes were perfect and white. They almost shined in the room like a beacon of light. "Way too young. Regular demons are still in diapers at that age."

"Humans grow at a fast rate and die off Lucifer." Satan snapped, "You're brother is ready for a mate already and is only fifteen years of age."

Another growled, it was Astaroth with the same features as the first time they met. Brown robes sloppily put on and almost falling off him. "That is not right father, will be continue to grow like a human?"

Satan shook his head, "As soon as his powers were unlocked his demon blood took over that part. He will not age in looks for hundreds of years."

"But what about his mate?" Iblis was the one to ask this question. His red robes looked like an inferno spilling over his throne.

Satan shrugged, "I may see the future but even I can't tell you that one."

Another male, with lime green hair, tan skin, and brown eyes was also here. He had a bunch of spiders on his green robes, and Chuchi in his hair. "That does not reassure us at all father."

"Beelzebub!" Satan looked over to the brother, "I'm shocked at you! Do you not trust me?"

The last of the people in here was a black haired male; his eyes were just as black and looked like they would go on forever. He was sitting in black and white robes, and a few ghosts were surrounding him. "It is not you we do not trust. It is his mate."

"Azazel quiet yourself." Satan scolded.

"I must agree with them father." Egyn bowed as if to apologize.

Satan growled, and some kind of power appeared in the air making Rin feel extremely skittish. "That is enough."

"Father, you're scaring Rin." Iblis warned, not seeming to notice the change in atmosphere. "The only submissive here is Rin, you may be father and alpha but we will be concerned for our brother."

Satan sat back down but his power did not diminish, "Are you challenging me?"

Iblis sighed and shook his head, "Father I look to you as true alpha. We all do."

The atmosphere returned to normal making Rin gasp. "What was that?"

Egyn smiled sympathetically as he kneeled down next to the youngest in the room, "That was father's dominant power . . . well part of it. He letting it out to make it known who was in charge here. Don't let us fool you, we felt the shift however we are more used to it than you."

Rin whined.

Satan sighed, "And here I was hoping not to distress you in our first meeting."

Rin turned to him, part of the half demon wanted to back away in fear but another wanted to run to his father and curl into that power and hide from dangers. Rin shook his head; what kind of thought was that?

Astaroth stood from his throne and walked slowly towards Rin, "You have finally come? After I failed to bring you here to first time I had lost hope and almost an eye." The king of rot shivered.

"That's because you almost forced him to do something when he had no idea what was going on!" Satan snarled.

Astaroth sighed, "I just wanted this youngling home."

Iblis rolled his eyes, "He was frightened, and did you really think bringing him here when he is frightened is a good idea?"

Astaroth looked like he really wanted to growl, but he didn't.

"We're getting off track!" Egyn waved his hand. "Let us all just be glad he is here with us now."

Rin blushed; he was not expecting them to actually care this much about him. He looked around at his siblings, why did they care about him?

Satan leaned back in his throne, "Come here Rin."

Rin made a confused face as he obeyed the order with out thinking. His body just moved to be right next to the powerful king. He couldn't even move when his father grabbed him and pulled him into what was probably the most awkward hug/cuddle thing of his life. But he didn't actually want to leave it, it was kind of weird. Maybe he should ask what his instincts are, considering they keep controlling him at random times and all.

#############################

**What do you think? I wanted to make the wait up to you and tried really hard. I hope you enjoyed it . . . and Rin will learn about his instincts next chapter or the one after that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist

#######################

The castle was huge; it took hours for Rin to see half the castle. That may have also been because of him stopping to admire the many books in the library or all the ingredients in the kitchen. Because as much as he hated to admit it Rin loved to read as much as he loved to cook, it just took longer to read for him because he could not sit still easily. And the time to look at the ingredients was self explanatory. His brothers and father thought it was the most adorable thing when he began to talk to the Ukobachs that ran the kitchen, the Ukobachs absolutely loved him. Which was weird since they hated anyone who stepped into their 'territory', the kings were the only ones who wouldn't get attacked.

Then there was the gardens, all of them were so amazing that Rin just couldn't leave until he explored every nook and cranny. He found some nice naptime spots that he was planning on going to later. The plants smelled so nice that they almost lured him to sleep. Demonic spiders scuttled the ground, but immediately ran to greet their king whenever they saw him. Beelzebub was actually every friendly to his subjects and the young ones were practically cuddled. The spiders also seemed to like Rin a decent amount; because while they attacked every other brother Rin was left safe next to Beelzebub.

In the ball rooms Rin was forced to dance with some of the female demons who wanted to see how well he danced. Apparently almost all demons had a human appearance and a demonic appearance. Rin was able to exceed all expectations on their little dancing test, but still had quite a bit to learn.

There was even a few gyms; one for abilities, one for physical fitness, one for fighting, and one specifically for Satan and his sons. The last one was so they could train their blue flames, while the one for abilities is for personal abilities that Rin would get later.

"All of our brothers are betting on what element or elements you'll be king of." Iblis informed the half demon, "Whatever element you get though will help our father since he has to take care of everything for demons without a king."

"How many can I get?" Rin asked.

Iblis shrugged, "At least one, but father says he thinks you're going to get multiple. Mostly because you have some of Yukio's demonic essence."

Rin turned to him confused.

Egyn chuckled, "You might have had two originally but because of the incidents during your birth you took an element from your twin. So you may have three and Yukio has one."

"Yukio isn't a demon though." Rin argued.

Lucifer shook his head, "Not yet; his powers are being held back by his denial. When he finally accepts he'll gain demonic powers. However his will be weaker because you have at least half of his."

Rin gulped, "So if I have three?"

His brothers shrugged, "We don't know."

Egyn smiled reassuringly, "For all we know you had only one originally and have two now."

Rin sighed, "What will happen when I get these powers?"

His father chuckled, he had been silent the whole time letting his boy work it out by themselves but it doesn't seem like they will, "You'll take a throne and rule. And the thing with your birth is, you do have three. Well two and a half."

"What are they?" Azazel questioned.

Satan smiled and closed his eyes. "I can see Rin's natural elements darkness and ice. And the power of Yukio's is space."

"Isn't ice part of water?" Rin asked.

"That's why I said half." Satan smirked, "Ice is a sub-section of both earth and water that has been debated about for thousands of years."

"I rather Rin have it than Amaimon." Egyn snorted, "That demon cannot take care of anything. I don't know why his subjects love him so much."

Rin gulped, "What's Yukio's other element?"

"Wind." Satan chuckled again. "Makes sense."

"And I'm guessing you have some sort of prophecy power." Rin laughed awkwardly.

Satan raised an eyebrow, "Of course I do, I'm Satan."

"So," Rin decided to ask, "What kind of demons are ice that you guys are arguing about?"

"Snowmen, Narwhals,-"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course." Egyn smiled, "Don't you believe in Narwhals?"

Rin shrugged.

Egyn shrugged, "Whatever anyway; there are also Icicle wolfs, bears, and lions, Yetis, Ankluts (wolf-orca hybrids), Amarok (wolf tricksters), Barbegazi (or gnomes in Assiah), Ijiraq (or shapeshifters), Tizheruk (or large snakes that lives within ice, icy ground, or water), Yuki-onna (snow women) and a few more that escape me right now. Now in the Darkness element I know Vampires, lycanthropes, djinn, bogeymen, shadow people, black dogs (they are types of demons Rin stop making faces), Dullahan (Or as Assiah calls them Headless Horsemen), Cyclops, Hellhounds, Banshees, Boggarts, undead, grim reapers, and more of them that I cannot remember."

Rin gulped, "That's a lot of demons!"

Iblis clapped a hand on his shoulder, "That's as much as we have little brother. Just because there are not many that exorcists know about doesn't mean we don't have them. We you learn how to be a king you shall know that it is not that many. You will have advisors and us to help you." He scratched behind Rin's ears making Rin purr happily and blush at the same time.

"He doesn't seem like someone who could keep up with his responsibilities properly." The group turned to see Amaimon staring at them bored. "Gehenna may take a turn for the worse."

Rin growled and grabbed his sword, but was stopped by Egyn. "Be calm brother."

Amaimon snorted, "Yeah like that would work." He brought up his hand to look at his claws which were shrunken down to a more normal length.

Egyn sneered, "What's wrong with you?"

Amaimon glared, "My problem is that he has no experience in anything and all of you put him on a pedestal. Its disgusting and I want to puke."

Rin whimpered making everyone turn to him. He was holding his head in pain, his nose twitching, and his eyes closed.

"Rin?" Beelzebub frowned, stepping closer to the half demon. As soon as he put a hand on his brother however, a growl sounded.

The demons turned to Amaimon whose fangs had lengthened and tail had shot out, "**Get away from him**."

The kings, except Satan, stepped back immediately knowing what was going on but not believing it. Amaimon and Rin?

Amaimon returned to normal as soon as the kings were decently away from the half demon mate. His eyes however conveyed anger. It seemed he didn't like what was going on which was weird since finding a mate was a glorious thing to most demons.

"Now I understand he is you mate Amaimon-," Azazel tried to say but a growl cut him off.

"He's not my mate."

Rin whimpered.

Azazel growled, "Yes he is, stop saying that. You know what happens to submissive demons that are rejected by their mates."

"He is not my mate." Amaimon yelled, "He is naïve and fooish!"

Rin slumped to the ground in pain.

Amaimon punched the wall, "He is nothing to me."

And with that Rin felt his heart, involuntarily, break.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

##################################

**Soooooo, stay tuned for the next chapter. It will most likely come out really soon. **** Toodles~!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist

First I would like to thank every one for the reviews, even the ones that basically said they wanted to kill me ;)

Second, ToraKU I was wondering if you could tell me the title of your drawing so that I could see it; I really want to

########################

Mephisto Pheles almost died. It was obvious from the face Yukio Okumura was making that the bullet that zoomed past his head a few seconds ago only missed because he was needed for something.

"Hello little brother." Mephisto smiled politely.

Yukio's eyes burned him, "What happened?"

The elder tilted his head, "Whatever do you mean my youngest brother?"

Yukio sneered and the next thing the demon king registered was the fact he was being held to the window with super-human strength, "What happened to my brother? I know something's wrong."

The purple haired clown laughed, "Oh that! Yeah, your brother was rejected by his dominant soul mate just a little while ago. And demons that are rejected almost always die."

That wasn't the correct thing to say he soon found out, Yukio's grip tightened until he was almost choking for air. He could probably fight back if not for the fact that his father would kill him if he harmed the youngest.

"How can I get to my brother?" Yukio asked, letting go of the almost blue demon. Said demon dropped to the floor gasping. "TELL ME!"

Mephisto glared at the younger one, "You're human, you couldn't go to Gehenna unless you die."

The dragoon slammed Mephisto in the head with his gun, "I'm not fully human. You know that, how can I get to Gehenna?"

"Any son of Satan-," Mephisto coughed, "can get from Assiah to Gehenna or visa versa with their blood. All we need to do is will a gateway to where ever we want to go and go through the gateway. But, not to be rude, you don't act like a son of Satan. So why do you expect it to work for you?"

The dragoon walked out without another word making the demon king raise an eyebrow and smirk. So their little brother wants to go home? Is he about to awaken?

#################################

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin's screams pierced the air of the castle as his blue flames erupted from the depths of his soul. He was asleep and yet the torture continued to go on making every brother in the room shift angrily. Why would Amaimon do this to his own mate? Was he that spiteful and disgusting? Did he not care? But if he didn't care why were there baby Greenmen there popping out medicines and trying to lessen Rin's pain? They could only be there if Amaimon sent them.

One Greenman dabbed the sweat off the prince's brow before whispering to the others of his kind. The others immediately sent out more of whatever herb they produced.

"Father I feel useless!" Iblis snarled making the king shush him immediately.

"We should go destroy Amaimon." Egyn, the usually calm one, suggested immediately.

"That is not the right approach." Satan shook his head at them making them clench their fists angrily.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Lucifer questioned, "As Alpha of this family you should be most furious about this."

Satan smirked, "I know more than you."

"Whatever Amaimon's reasoning is, it is not good enough." Astaroth swished his tail, some coal tar scattering out of the way.

Satan rolled his eyes, "I sometimes forget how lovely it is being so clueless. Amaimon does have a good reason; he isn't ready." He looked at their faces and sighed, "He does not know how to express many emotions: only anger, boredom, sadness, and sadistic joy. So he didn't want the bond taking place when he needs more time. He is hurting more than Rin knowing what he is doing to him. When he believes he is ready to TRY and show emotion he will be back on his knees with flowers, roses, and chocolate. Oh and a pet! That's so sweet!"

The sons looked at each other annoyed; Satan was the only one to be able to see into the future (except maybe Rin). So if he wasn't angry they weren't allowed to be either. If they were Satan would take them by the scruff of their necks and slam them into the ground.

The candles suddenly flickered angrily, the blue going low before flaring up to scare some of the coal tar and Greenmen around it. And through a rift the final piece of their family (excluding Samuel/Mephisto) came rolling in. His guns were trained on them immediately as he said with a strong and scary voice, "Where is my brother?"

##################################

**HEHEHEHEHE I have to stop it here! Reviews get me to update faster so you know what to do!  
PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist

###############################

Satan was the first to process this new turn of events, "Hello dear little one. I had no idea you were coming; and I can see the future."

Yukio's scowl deepened, "Where is my brother?"

The rest of the family raised there hands.

Yukio growled. "Rin!"

"Oh!" the family gasped before pointing into the room where Rin was laying. The blue flames were obscuring their view of him. Yukio, without even looking back or hesitating, walked to the fire. Instead of being burned alive by the heat however, the flames opened a path for the youngest. He walked straight in.

"How is that possible?" Iblis frowned, "The fire even kept me out."

Satan snorted, "And here I though you were one of the smartest. Twins with demon blood, even half demons, are never blocked by their sibling's powers. They share something even deeper than a mating bond."

This made them tense, "Stronger than a mating bond?"

Satan nodded, "That is why there are so few demon twins, they are too powerful to be a common thing."

The conversation would have continued if the blue flames hadn't evaporated in a searing wave of heat. This left Yukio sitting there with Rin's head in his lap, and the Greenmen around them. Yukio was playing with his brother's hair, smoothing it down on his head. The half demon was laying there snuggling against the younger, arms wrapped unconsciously around Yukio's waist.

"How?" Lucifer gaped.

Satan sighed, "Did I not just say that twins have an even deeper connection than mates? Yukio is the younger one, and weaker in some respects, which means Rin's demon side at birth recognized Yukio as his charge. Rin's demon side will not allow Rin to die as long as it knows its charge is around and will need help in the future. Rin will not die as long as Yukio is around."

Yukio turned his head; he had obviously heard what his father had said. "What demon is responsible for Rin's pain? I'll kill them."

Rin growled in his sleep as he sensed his charge's anger. This made Yukio calm down immediately, he didn't want Rin to attack anyone in the room or the mate that Yukio was going to gut like a fish.

"You know him." Astaroth smirked, "Amaimon is his mate."

Yukio looked down at his brother, "King of Earth, emotionless childish demon."

"Yes." Satan nodded, "The one who believes he could never face Rin because he can not use emotions."

"That's his pathetic excuse?" Yukio hissed, "My brother is the lord-high-king of having too much emotion. My brother could easily help him."

"Your brother would never survive me." The demon king they were talking about suddenly appeared in the room with a lollipop in his mouth. "I would kill him without thinking."

"My brother is much stronger than he appears, even before he unlocked his demon blood he was doing things that people twice his age couldn't. You may be a demon king-,"

"I'm looking out for him." Amaimon sneered.

"Excuse me but I'm not done." Yukio screamed making every demon in the room take a step back except Rin whose tail was standing on end because of how angry and annoyed Yukio was. "My brother is one of the strongest beings alive emotionally and physically, you may hurt him but he would never allow you to kill him. And he would stay there if you needed him; he has the strongest heart of anyone I know. You could've explained things to him instead of just flat out rejecting him, he would have understood. There were all those options and you did none of them. You don't deserve my brother Amaimon, not one deserves him. And as the one meant for him I would have tried to support you even though my brother is too good for you. However now I will shoot you if you ever try and get with him. You had your chance."

Amaimon's eyes turned into slits, "That's not your place to decide."

Yukio stared at him with hatred, "My brother would forgive anyone for hurting him if he thought the reason was good enough. But I don't think your reason is any good. You had so many other options that my heart could never bleed for you."

Amaimon's fangs began to descend making the demon kings sigh, this was going to be bad. "I am King of Earth, you don't even have your demon powers. How dare you try and stop me."

Yukio began to reach for his gun but Amaimon was on him, holding his against the wall by his neck. However they did not stay in that position long because one second they were there and the next second. . .

Rin has grabbed them both and flipped them onto the ground. He then, still asleep, proceeded to lie atop them and curl into himself.

"Guess both of you are wrong." Satan raised an eyebrow, "Yukio is not keeping Amaimon away and Amaimon's not in charge. Rin is the one pulling the strings here."

###############################

**And there is the end of this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.

I know what I said made Rin look like Seme, but he just gets what he wants. He can't attack his mate or his charge so he took both of them and did what would be least destructive. He slept on them, to keep them both safe.

Here is some more take charge Yukio, even though he is a submissive he has done the most here. Its awesome, and I know Rin has been acting less take charge but that's because his instincts are messing his thinking up right now. I will fix him in the next few chapters alright?

#############################################

The demon kings watched as their little brother and his mate try and discuss what they were going to do. It was painful because neither were cooperating with the other and the family was sworn into not helping unless they were asked to. Yukio was also forced to swear he would not shoot Amaimon in annoyance or any other emotion.

"I am just pointing out that a relationship cannot work between us without me trying to find myself first." Amaimon massaged his temples.

Rin growled, "Why the Gehenna can't you 'find yourself' here?" He slammed his fists onto the table, making Yukio jump. Yukio was the only one that could be next to him at the moment, any of the others would be growled at by both mates. Yukio put his hands on the clenched ones of his twin, another thing that only he could do at the moment.

Amaimon sighed, "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now, my mate. No idea what I want to do to you."

Rin wrinkled his nose, "How the Gehenna am I supposed to take that?"

"You have no idea about anything." Amaimon groaned, "How could I court you when you are so clueless."

"Hold that thought." Rin held up his hand then turned to his brothers, "Anyone want to give me a clue?"

His brothers smiled at his clueless ness, they liked having the ability to fill him in on things. Egyn straightened up, "Well little brother, dominant mates like to try to court or impress their submissive with gifts, fights, and actions. They will not stop until they believe they have proven themselves sufficiently. It may take years before they do anything other than those things. They are like the Assiah creature peacock strutting their feathers to look the best."

"It's a pride thing. If your mate is going to be your mate he has to prove himself." Iblis shrugged.

"But" Azazel continued, "There is another problem. Dominants tend to start to think crazily about their mates after long periods of time in their presence. Like kidnapping crazy."

Rin stared at Amaimon.

The King of Earth broke the table with his grip, "I can't mate with you when you're so clueless. It could hurt both of us. You know nothing about your instincts, nothing about what we do here in Gehenna."

Rin snarled, "So what?"

Amaimon's eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't growl at me. Back down before I make you."

Rin's hand went to his sword, "Don't even try it."

A shot rang out in the room, scaring the greenmen and coal tar still hanging around. It grabbed the attention of everyone, bringing their eyes to Yukio who was still holding the gun up in the air finger on the trigger like he was going to shoot again.

"I know I'm not suppose to try and help but this is so RIDICULOUS. You both are acting like two year olds fighting over a toy, and its annoying me like HELL-,"

"Gehenna." Everyone chorused interrupting the seething man.

"I say HELL." Yukio spat making the dominants growl, but hearing Rin growl at them (and knowing nothing is stronger than a submissive protecting their charge or kids) they stopped what they were doing. "Now Amaimon you have a month to get yourself together, do whatever you think you have to as long as it doesn't hurt my brother any more than this already is going to. If you can't find yourself in this time I just allotted you can either man up and learn from my brother high-lord-king of emotional drama or you can mouse off and spend the rest of your miserable cowardly life trying to run from me."

Amaimon opened his mouth to argue, "But-,"

"Understand?" Yukio snarled.

Amaimon's eye twitched, "The program I'm going to go through; meant to test your resolve and strength in all aspects and then improve them has taken even the best demons two years."

Yukio smiled sadistically, "Well then, you better hope you beat that record with flying colors. What I said still stands. Time starts tomorrow."

Yukio barely recognized the fact that Rin had grabbed him by the waist, only that in the next second his brother saved him from a full blown punch from the demon king. The demon's eyes were pure red and he looked like he was out of control.

Of course that didn't really matter, because as soon as Yukio was standing Rin had, again, forced Amaimon onto the ground and was now sitting atop of him with his tail waving around. Yukio recognized this as Rin's demon side wanting to calm its mate down before anyone got hurt. Yukio rolled his eyes, Rin couldn't think straight with all this happening to him. As soon as this was done Rin was coming back to Assiah for a little while. It was better that way.

################################

*twiddles thumbs* is that alright? Sorry I haven't updated much, let's just say I have some trouble getting on for long stretches of time. So I'm starting preplanning back up again. I will be pre-writing chapters (or parts of chapters) to make things easier.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.

Sorry its been a while

####################################

"That's our condition." Iblis said crossing his arms. "If you want to bring Rin back to Assiah that's the one thing we ask of you."

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to come with us?"

Egyn sighed, "I want to come to help him with his studies in, he needs to learn about demon governments, mating, medicines, history, rituals, and other such things that demons need. And Iblis needs to train him on how to use his fire better and to control it better before he awakes his other powers. It would be bad to have multiple powers that he can't control."  
The dragoon sighed, "And this is alright with Mephisto and Satan?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"Fine you can come." Yukio growled under his breath.

Egyn smiled and hugged the youngest brother, "We can also get to know you, you're so distant from us and we're your family."

Yukio snorted, "I'm not a demon, and you aren't my family."

They gave him grins, like they weren't even fazed by his little denial. In fact they were probably planning things to make him see it their way.

"Just go get ready." Yukio told them, "We're leaving in the morning and I don't want to be held here for long. I don't enjoy being here." The last part no matter how vehemently he said it Yukio knew it wasn't true. Something here called to him and he really wanted to stay. That's why as soon as tomorrow came he was leaving, if he stayed too long he would never leave.

"Goodnight hatchling." Iblis said nuzzling Yukio's hair as he hugged him tight. "See you in the morning."

Yukio nodded his head in agreement and opened the door to his room. It was right next to Rin's and it was huge. Both rooms were set up with one wall full of bookshelves with many books filling it, a walk in closet on the opposite wall and across from the bed and door a huge desk with Assiah appliances. A new phone, computer, and game station for each of them. And because there was enough room between the bed and the desk they were given a nice sitting pool. Now if the lay out of the room didn't impress the bed certainly did, it was a huge canopy bed with ice blue sheets for Rin and sky blue sheets for Yukio. The bed was big and bouncy and made the twins scream like children.

Yukio flopped on his bed groaning, why was this bed so comfortable?

A loud squawk grabbed his attention and he sat up. Two demons were resting on his window, a Gargoyle and a Stymphalian Bird. Both of them were Wind demons, which were not ruled by any of the princes of Gehenna. Yukio raised an eyebrow, why were they perched on his window?

##########################################

Rin was having the same trouble, but he understood why the Vampire and the Tizheruk was there with him. One was a darkness creature and one was ice, meaning they were from both elements he would one day rule over.

"Um hi?" Rin said smiling kindly.

The vampire was pale, with hair black as night and eyes red as blood. He was tall and skinny, and as soon as Rin talked he kneeled in front of the half demon.

"My young prince." The vampire rasped in a voice that reminded Rin of a hiss. "It is so good to be the first of the darkness demons to see you. My name is Vasilios, and if you need anything please ask for it."

"I'm not even your prince yet. I haven't unlocked my powers or done any rituals." Rin said.

The vampire smiled at him like what he said was cute, something Rin was really getting use to here in Gehenna, "I still think of you as my King, please allow me to stay and help you."

The Tizheruk hissed, "My name is Edur, and I would like to help you as well my prince."

Rin grinned awkwardly, "Alright."

The vampire stood and walked closer, "I shall use my magic to travel as a tattoo. That way you don't have too much of a hard time with people or space. Is that acceptable?"

Rin frowned, "Isn't that uncomfortable for you? I don't want you uncomfortable."

The vampire smiled, his fangs showing, "It is actually alright, and I can enjoy daytime while being able to protect you. Please allow me to do it."

Edur growled, "Filthy vampire, don't touch the prince. I shall travel with him. Go back to your cave."

Vasilios glared at the ice demon, "I should take your head for that reptile."

"Would you rather both of you come?" Rin asked.

The two looked at him, "What?"

Rin twiddled his thumbs, "Well both of you want to travel instead of the other, do both of you want to come?"

Vasilios nodded, "As long as I can watch over you my prince." His eyes widened, "Not that I think you are weak but-."

Rin smiled understandingly.

Edur slithered up to his prince and rubbed against him.

Then before Rin could say anything else they disappeared, and on his right wrist a bat symbol matched the snake symbol on his left.

#################################

The next morning the whole family stood in the large throne room with Amaimon at the door. Yukio was tired, having been awake all night staring at the two beings who finally disappeared into bright lights early that morning. He glanced at the tattoo forms of his stalkers that were on his wrists, why did they put themselves on him?

Satan let his blood create a gateway to Assiah, "I don't like letting my younglings, no not even, my hatchlings leaving you know. I think you two should stay here with me to protect you. But I know that it would not be appreciated just yet to keep you here. I will however keep in touch."

Yukio snorted, and not wanting to hear a bunch of replies dragged Rin into the portal, forcing the other two kings to jump after so it didn't close on them.

########################################

HI PEOPLE 3

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
